Memories Forgotten
by VampLover1994
Summary: Eleanna Sage is the most popular girl at her school. Secretly she wants to be a punk rocker. What will happen when the guy she has been crushing on since the first grade, Alex Mason, shows interest and reveals a secret she has to guard with her life?
1. And it begins

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the song disturbia. Rhianna does.

Hello! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it. Please review I would really appreciate it. I also encourage criticism to my work, so please tell me the truth about what you think.

Bum, Bum, Be dum, Bum, Bum, Be dum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Be dum, Bum, Bum, Be dum, Bum…

Rhianna's disturbia filled my room. Uhg. Another day of boring school, Aka another day full of posing bitches, which unfortunately included me as well. Eleanna Sage, the most popular girl at school, head cheerleader, perfect. That's what my "friends" would describe me as. I know what you're thinking but I'm not just being another airhead I-love-myself-way-too-much kind of girl either, these people have actually described me that way before.

I have long curl brown hair that reaches all the down to my waist. Blue-Green eyes, and olive toned skin. My hair is always styled with some kind of product and my nails are always worked as French acrylics. That's how it's supposed to be…

But ya know I would MUCH rather die my hair black with blue streaks and sport black nail polish. And instead of wearing two sizes too small Hollister tees and jeans that are so tight that they are like a second skin, I for once in my life want to be myself and strut out of the house with converse, just-the-right-size blue jeans with holes all over them, and a black shirt with my favorite bands on it.

"ELEANNA!!!!!!" My mom screamed from what I assumed was the kitchen. Jeez talk about using your diaphragm.

"What?" I groaned.

" Get your ass up, your going to be late for school again." I glanced over to my nightstand. Shit. She was of course right, I was going to be late. I jumped out of bed and started to shed my cloths. Hot water running down my body always woke me up and calmed me down in the morning. I squeezed into a pair of no name jeans and tugged on a blue and white Hollister tee. I sat down at my vanity mirror to start drawing on my new face. And after applying my make-up I drowned my hair in some goo, _Ewww gross! Why do they have to make gel to disgusting._ I thought. Great. I looked like a shiny Barbie doll.


	2. Alex Mason

**AN:** Hey. So I've decided that I will stop writing this story unless I get some more reviews… so if you want to see what happens with Eleanna, and trust me it's going to be juicy, then review!!! Ok well then…

Chapter 2

I made it in time to catch the last half of first hour. School sucks big time, but it sucks kinda less when you have your favorite subject first, and my first hour was history. I'm just so intrigued when Mr. Wake started his speeches about ancient wars, run-down cultures, and societies from way back when.

It's kinda crazy but since I was a little girl I always wanted to find some ruins never before discovered, or the artifacts from a tribe long gone from now. And then I always wanted to find something from long ago that…. well…. still lived. Call me crazy but I also believed in the supernatural. I mean it wouldn't be all that bad meeting a ghost would it, and what if you could become friends with one.

People in this town would think I had gone insane if I told anyone about that…so I never did, and no one ever really got to know me because of that. Thus my life as a posing preppy. Sucks doesn't it?

!!!!!!!!!!! **********BRING**********!!!!!!!!!!!

I nearly jumped out of my seat when the bell rang, snapping me out of my daze. While on my way to my second hour, Analytical Geometry, I ran into Alex  
Mason. Oh my, Alex Mason, my dream guy!!!!! I had been crushing on him since grade two. I mean his picture is in the dictionary, right next to yummy and delicious. But, of course my How-To-Be-A-Bitch 101 guide said I had to hate social outcasts. It's not fair! I want him so badly; I've wanted him for so long. I should be the one to get him; I would drop the whole entire act for him if I knew that he liked me. He couldn't like me though. We were the complete opposite of each other, well at school at least, and he could never like a girl like me. Hell I didn't even like the girls like me.

He had midnight black hair with fiery red tips. He even had snakebite on the left side of his bottom lip, 5 piercing in each of his ears, and some MAJORLY sweet tats.

Pretty raw, right? Plus he never wore the clothes I forced myself to wear every day, not even close to that. Black denim jeans with holes all over, some killer band shirt like Atreyu or Panic! At the Disco, and converse was what his apparel consisted of. Man, not to sound slutty or anything but I would love to jump his bones right now.


	3. An amaizing accident

**AN: **Thanks for reviewing! Please keep them coming. And yeah that's about it:)enjoy

Chapter 3

"Watch it Eleanna," he said glancing down making sure he didn't drop anything. I always wondered what my name would sound like coming through his lips, and now I finally got to hear it. I could feel my lips part to say something, but not a sound came out. I couldn't do anything but just stare at him._ I'm such a retard. Oh my God how stupid can I get? Say something Eleanna!!!!!!! _

"Hello? Eleanna? Are you okay?" Wow. His voice is so smooth and soft, almost like silk. But at the same time deep and masculine.

"Um…. uh…. oh…. I'm so sorry…that was really…rude of me. I really need to watch were I'm going."

"Yeah, you could say that" he chuckleda smile appearing on his handsome face. I couldn't help but blush. _Jeez I'm such a spas._ "So what's your next class?" he asked.

"Analytical Geometry." I said, a hint of a smile starting to make it's way onto my face.

"Hmm. So you do have a brain." He whispered as if to himself.

"Umm, excuse me?" He may be cute but that does not give him the right to insult me. Who does he think he is! Jeez I can't believe that.

"Calm down," he laughed. " I didn't mean that in a bad way. I meant that most cheerleaders don't know what two plus two is, I didn't expect you, the _head_ cheerleader, to be taking analytical geometry."

"Oh." I blush embarrassment leaking through the cracks in my voice. "So, um, do you have a reason for asking?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I was just wondering if you maybe needed an escort?"

"Really?"

"Well yeah."

"Why?" Jeez the cutest guy on the planet is offering to take me to class and I'm acting like a stupid brat.

"A simple 'no' would have done just fine."

"Well, I never said no," I said a smile once again appearing on my lips. "But won't your friends make fun of you for walking me to class?"

"They might, but I don't really care what anybody else thinks of me. It's my choice to walk you to class and if they don't like it, well, who cares?"

"Well…ok…. sure lets go then." Oh my, Alex Mason walking me to class!!!!

"Yeah lets get going." He proclaimed, taking me by the hand.


End file.
